Mobile media devices, such as a cellular phone, a small touch sensitive communication device, a small portable music player, or the like, are often configured to present information to the user on a relatively small display component. However, the information presented on the small display may be relatively hard to discern and/or understand. For example, when a video clip is presented on the relatively small display, or presented on a small portion of the small display, the subject matter of the presented video clip may be hard to discern. As another example, text presented on the display using small letters may be difficult to see and read.
Further, the difficulty in discerning and understanding presented information on a small display may make operation of the small mobile media device relatively difficult. For example, if identifiers of virtual touch sensitive buttons presented on a touch sensitive display are not easily read because of the small text size, the user may have difficulty in identifying the proper virtual touch sensitive buttons to operate the small mobile media device. Further, if the user has relatively large fingers and/or does not have a sufficient amount of dexterity, such users may find it difficult to touch and/or navigate about the presented virtual touch sensitive buttons that are used to control the small mobile media device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to improve the ability of a user to discern and understand information presented on a relatively small display of a mobile media device.